


I See You as a Bother Figure , 'Cause You're Always bothering me

by BuffyDuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A pinch of jacemaia bc I'm weak, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Garroway Pack, Gen, Simon being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyDuh/pseuds/BuffyDuh
Summary: Simon calls Luke Dad and gets really embarrassed. Luke doesn't mind and continues to collect teenagers like Pokémon.Fluff plus a lil angst. Title from Brooklyn 99.





	I See You as a Bother Figure , 'Cause You're Always bothering me

"I'm not going to be back at the boathouse for a few days." Simon says, shoving a few pairs of jeans and shirts into a worn duffle bag. He could imagine Luke's worried furrow, worried eyes and his legendary crossed arms. After a beat, Luke lets out a sigh.

"Okay, Simon. But stay safe and try your best not to make Raphael angry." Luke said sternly. Simon smiled to himself. He zipped up his overstuffed bag and looked around the boathouse for his shoes.

"Me? Make Raphael angry? Never." Simon joked. He had finished packing and sprawled onto his messy bed. Luke's chuckle was a comforting sound that soothed the tension in his body at the thought of staying with Raphael again, even if it was only for a few days. 

"Whatever you say Simon. I'll see you in a few days. Call me again soon." Luke said, a twinge of his alpha authority mixing with his fatherly worry. Simon smiled softly.

"Aye aye captain. I'll call tomorrow." Simon said, wide smile still on his face. He sat up on his bed and look over at the bag resting ominously on his stained superman sheets.

"You better." Luke said, Simon could picture the fond smile that always appeared on Luke's face when he made even the dumbest of jokes. "Goodbye Simon."

"Later Dad." Simon said unthinking. He hung up the phone, sliding the cracked mess into his pocket and rising from his bed. He picked up his bag and began to all head towards the door to leave, but he suddenly froze. Simon thought back at the last words he said to Luke.

"For fuck's sake!" Simon shouted to himself as his face went red with embarrassment at the memory. How could he talk his way out of such and awkward situation?

 

Simon didn't go back to the boat house after he had his dreaded vampire sleepover with Raphael. He, instead, albeit cowardly, hid in Magnus' apartment. This plan only worked for about two days until an unnervingly frazzled Maia stormed into his borrowed room.

"Simon!" Maia exclaimed, rushing over to him. He was laying on the bed, thoroughly confused, his copy of Twilight still in his hands.

"Simon what is wrong with you we've been so worried about you." Maia exclaimed. Her eyes searched him looking for any damage. He looked at her with surprise.

"We?" Simon questioned as Jace's large figure walked into the room.

"Not me, dumbass" The blonde retorted and crossed his arms. He wore the unimpressed mask similar to the one his brother once wore.

"Really? Mr 'searching everywhere and not resting'? Not you?" Maia said turning to look back at the shadowhunter.

"Shut up." Jace said begrudgingly. Simon smiled softly at the pair until Maia slapped him on his arm again.

"You never called Luke while you were at the Hotel Dumort and then you never came back. What the hell Simon?" Maia's worry as gone and replaced with anger. Simon smiled sheepishly.

"You never called anyone. Not even Clary." Simon said, look down at his hands and away from the glares of his friends.

"Luke was so broken. He thought you were kidnaped or dead Simon. He's lost so much this year, how could you do that?" Maia exclaimed, arms waving. Jace gave him a pitiful look, but did not rise to his defense.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I just was embarrassed." Simon replied, still not looking her in the eye.

"About what? What could be so embarrassing?" Maia yelled, exasperated. She finally caught Simons eyes and raised her eyebrows at him. He gave a deep sigh.

"I called Luke dad." He said. He covered his eyes with his hands and flopped back on the guest bed. "Which was weird because he's not my father, but also not weird because I've never really had a Dad because he died when I was really young so Luke was the only real father I've ever had. In all the ways that count, he has been my dad."

"Simon blood doesn't make family." Jace piped up. Simon slowly sat up and look at him. Jace eyes were softer than Simon had ever seen. He then continued. "Robert and Maryse are my parents, and I didn't come from them biologically. Same with Alec and Izzy. We aren't blood related, but we're siblings first and always."

"And Simon, I understand what you're going through." Maia added, all anger and frustration gone. She too was talking to him softly."I don't talk to my parents and from the moment I met Luke, I've felt like he was the dad I never had. You've had him for most of your life. It's understandable that you feel this way."

"I'm sorry I ran away like this." Simon said. He ran his hand through his hair and gave his friends a weak smile that they returned.

"Just don't do it again; you'll give poor Jace here a heart attack." Maia joked walking over to an annoyed Jace who rolled his eyes. He was worried sick, I swear his pretty blonde hair was turning grey."

"Maia was sleeping with one of your nerdy, mundane show T-shirts." Jace said smugly. Maia blushed and flared her eyes and emerald green at the blonde.

"Jace, I'll kill you. You know I can." She said, glaring up at him. 

"Can you now? Bring it on Roberts." Jace said eyes gleaming. Simon smiled at the bickering pair.

"Uh, guys, can you just take me home?" Simon said, getting up from the bed and gathering his belongings. 

"Fine. Truce?" Maia said, smirking. She teasingly held out her picking finger and held it out towards Jace. He looked down at the finger cautiously.

"Truce." He said, interlocking their fingers. "For now."

When the trio arrived to the Jade Wolf, Clary stood waiting in outside. The yellow sign shunning dawn in her like a halo. She looked up from her phone when she saw them approaching. Her face opened into a bright smile as he jogged over to them. 

"Simon, I was so worried." Clary said, her arms wrapping around his neck; crushing him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Simon said, looking around the deserted parking lot. "Where's Luke?"

"He's inside." She said. Her eyes searched over him, looking for a hidden injury. "Maia already called and told him you weren't dead you Butthead."

"Butthead?" Simon questioned, and Clary rolled her eyes. He could hear Jace and Maia snickering behind them and smiled.

"Whatever. Go and talk to him." Clary ordered him, folding her arms. She looked just like Jocelyn did when she use to scold him. He smiled. 

"Yeah, I better go." He said as he walked towards the entrance of the Jade Wolf. He opened he faux glass door and the bells jingled above him. 

"Um, Luke?" He called as he peaked his head in. He saw the alpha sitting in one of the aged booths. The place was empty, except for the chef who was as usual in the back. Luke snapped up as soon as he heard Simons voice.

"Simon? Thank god. I was so worried. Where were you? Why didn't you call?" Luke asked, worried, his tired eyes made Simon feel like shit. He knew he had been selfish by leaving, but seeing Luke in this state ruined him. 

"I, um- I, well, it's just that- ugh." Simon said, flustered by the dumbness of his actions. Luke gently grasps Simon's shoulders and gave him a smile. 

"Simon. Slow down, and just think about why you want to say. Okay?" He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, it's just that.." Simon started and then sighed, trying to think of the words.

"Yes?" Luke said encouragingly.

"It's just when I called you Dad, I had a mini identity crisis. But in a good way." He said, trying to translate his jumbled feeling into words. " You know I never really got to know my dad. Not the way most kids do. But when I met Clary and we became best friends, I got more than a companion. I got an extended family. I got another mom and I got you. And-"

Simon took a deep breathe and tried to continue. The guilt knot in his stomach was eased, but the raw honesty of baring his soul was now gnawing at his flesh.

"Luke, you're the father I always wanted. Clary would say the same thing. You were there when I won my first science fair project, the Christmas I got my first Nintendo, at my sister's graduation party. Most of my most important memories, you're there. And that. That's what makes you such an amazing Dad. Blood or not. On purpose or subconsciously." Simon finished and finally looked back at Luke's familiar face and was glad to see Luke's radiant smile.

"Simon, I love you." Luke said as he grabbed Simon in for a warm hug. Simon returned the hug with all his might. "You're my son like Clary is my daughter. Rain or shine, I'll be here for you okay? Don't ever worry."

"I love you too Luke. You big softy." Simon felt like all the weight was off his shoulders and felt at home in Luke's dad hug. The door jiggled a ginger head popped in.

"Can I join?" Clary asked, smiling at the pair. 

"Me too?" Maia said behind her.

"Me three?" Bat said, walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of Choi Min in his hands.

"Join us in this break from hyper masculinity!" Simon said as he opened the hug. Luke laughed and waved the young adults over. 

"Yay!" Clary claimed. Bat placed his food down and hurried over to join the pack huddle.

"Group hug!" Maia yelled and joined the cuddling mass. They all stood there bodies wrapped like puppy pile, ecstatically laughing.

"Luke, will you ever stop adopting every stray child you see?" Simon asked jokingly. Luke looked down at all the kids who he came to care so deeply for. They were all so different, but they were a family, one Luke would have never had any traditional way.

"Nope. Never." He said hugging his kids even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm really proud of this cute fic. If you find any mistakes please tell me, I'm working on my grammar and I'm not beta'd.
> 
> Tumblr: Buffyduh  
> Twitter: @maiajimon


End file.
